regulationfandomcom-20200215-history
Aidan Chambers
Ideally a blurb would go here. __TOC__ Aidan Michael Chambers Name Explanation: Aidan: Anglicised form of Aodhán. From the old Irish name Áedán, a diminutive of Áed. This was the name of an Irish monk and saint of the 7th century. It was also borne by several characters in Irish mythology. Michael: From the Hebrew name מִיכָאֵל (Mikha'el) meaning "who is like God?". This is a rhetorical question, implying no person is like God. Saint Michael was one of the seven archangels in Hebrew tradition and the only one identified as an archangel in the Bible. In the Book of Revelation in the New Testament he is portrayed as the leader of heaven's armies, and thus is considered the patron saint of soldiers. The popularity of the saint led to the name being used by nine Byzantine emperors, including Michael VIII Palaeologus who restored the empire in the 13th century. It has been common in Western Europe since the Middle Ages, and in England since the 12th century. It has been borne (in various spellings) by rulers of Russia (spelled Михаил), Romania (Mihai), Poland (Michał), and Portugal (Miguel). Other more modern bearers of this name include the British chemist/physicist Michael Faraday (1791-1867) and basketball player Michael Jordan (1963-). (Source: Behindthename.com) Nicknames/Aliases: Occasionally 'Irish'. Most other nicknames are of a nature that Aidan prefers not to share with the general public. Some jokester came up with 'bacteria boy', alluding to Aidan's job as a microbiologist which Aidan accepts good-naturedly. They could have come up with worse things. Age: 28 Date of Birth: March 10th 1980. House: Ravenclaw Years Attended: 1991 – 1998. Known Affiliations: Ravenclaw Chaser from 1995 – 1998. Dumbledore's Army. Occupation: 2004-2005 – Intern in Connellery Hospital in Dublin. 2005-June '07: Emergency Physician in the Accident & Emergency Department of the Connellery Hospital. June '07 - December '07: Emergency Physician in the Connacht Central Hospital. December '07 – June '08: attends a crash course in preparation for his new job as a Regulator. As of July '08: Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and Unexplained Phenomena. Ministry of Magic. Specification: Microbiologist/Research & Design. Aidan was one of those people who really loved their job. Being a physician was all he ever wanted to do and despite the horrible hours he had to work at, the stuff he got to see and the sub-par payment, he loved every second of it. Consequentially, when he was forced to switch jobs, finding his place among the Regulators still doesn't come easily to him. A large part of Aidan's job takes place at the microscope and in the microbiology/microscopy lab where he a) identifies bacteria, fungi etc. and b) has recently started to try and identify pretty much everything he gets his fingers on such as earth from different places, fabric of clothes or ropes, bits of paint and so forth. Occasionally, he will accompany the field teams in order to gather evidence or 'inspiration' as Aidan puts it. Aidan is currently compiling a large list which he affectionately named 'The Big Dirt List'. Speaking in Muggle-terms one could say that Aidan has more or less slipped into the post of 'CSI: Diagon Alley'. Due to his knack of tinkering with every bit of technology that comes his way, Aidan has been assigned to the Research & Design department. However, there is the problem that – as a dedicated pacifist who, despite his enthusiasm for Martial Arts evades conflict as much as humanly possible - Aidan categorically refuses to design weapons and anything that could be used to harm another being. Personally, Aidan would prefer to go back to being a Muggle physician but he can't deny the intellectual thrill that inventing and identifying new things give him. Right now, he ranks barely above the cleaning crew. Childhood Home: A smallish flat in the middle of the wizarding community Aidan and his mother live in (which is only known as "Wizard Connacht"). There's always something broken and Aidan and his mother have been forced to learn to improvise and repair things very quickly (which initially started his love for building things). However, it has a homely, warm and clean atmosphere. Wizard Connacht can be imagined like a poor, miniature version of Hogsmeade, nestled among green hills (which are perpetually occupied by sheep) and never too far from ghost villages that have been abandoned by the Muggles who left to try their luck in the great cities years ago. Home: The flat is slightly too big for one person (and his goldfish), so Aidan is currently tentatively looking for a flat-mate. The flat itself is only a few steps away from Diagon Alley but still located in a very child-friendly Muggle neighbourhood. On occasion Aidan's landlady, a lovable and eccentric Muggle owner of an occult shop in central London visits her to check up on things and stuff Aidan with self-made cookies. Aidan's landlady, Mrs. Isadora Pringles has made it her quest in life to convince Aidan that the tv show 'The X-Files' depicts nothing but the truth and will sweep down upon him spontaneously in order to share some pearls of wisdom. Finances: Barely comfortable. In fact, Aidan had been firmly convinced that he was on the way to (moderate) fame and a good fortune but after changing his career abruptly those hopes have been dashed, leaving him in a situation where he gets along but needs to take care not to spend too much. Additionally Aidan regularly sends some money home to his mother which leaves him with little room for indulgences. He can only afford his flat because he has agreed to keep Mrs. Pringles' garden in shape and help her out with the various repairs that are necessary to keep a house in shape. Mrs. Pringles abuses this to the best of her ability. Household: Aidan currently lives on his own though he's tentatively looking for a flat-mate. One that Mrs.Pringles approves of. Carl & Wanda: Aidan's goldfishes. To the present day Aidan has no explanation of how he came up with those names but he adores his fishes and only in very weak moments pretends that they're kois. He apologizes regularly after such sacrilegious thoughts. Mrs. Isadora Pringles: The nosy landlady who lives above Aidan. She is perpetually bored since the death of her husband, addicted to day-time TV and an avid fan of the TV show 'The X-Files'. Despite the fact that she is far from living with Aidan (the mere thought would mortify the poor boy), Isadora has more or less adopted him and wants him to marry her daughter, a young lady with severe skin problems who has absolutely no interest in Aidan. Family Bloodline & Heritage: Half-Blood – Muggle; Mother – Muggleborn witch. Irish. Mother: Deidre Bridget Clancy-Chambers. Muggle-born witch; former Hufflepuff; first witch to be born into the Clancy family; Currently resides with her only son in a smallish wizarding community near Galway and makes a living by taking care of old people (i.e. doing their shopping, cooking, cleaning and simply lending a helping hand and a sympathetic ear whenever needed). Very dominant, incorrigible gossip, extremely protective of Aidan (her 'baby' who easily dwarfs his mother). Father: Coilean Albert Chambers. Muggle; divorced shortly after learning that Deidre is a witch; mainly spends his life being the son of one of Galway's firms that deal with the production and shipment of sheep cheese. Sees Aidan sporadically after Sinead told him of his son's existence (Aidan was around three years at that time) and the two can't find too much to talk about since Aidan turned out to be a wizard. Is slightly afraid of his own son (not to mention his wife). Used to dream of being the next James Joyce but that never came to pass (obviously). Uncle: Patrick Clancy. Deidre's older brother; Muggle; around 55 years old; has always been proud of his little sister; lives near Galway harbour with his family and owns a pub called "Clancy's" which has belonged to his father before Patrick inherited it. Very proud of his Irish heritage, loud, boisterous, friendly. Aunt: Sinead Clancy. Muggle; Patrick's wife and surrogate mother to everyone who passes her way; has a passion for Irish history and mythology and will – asked or unasked – embark on epic descriptions thereof whenever the opportunity presents itself. Proud of the fact that she still speaks a little Gaelic, some of which she has taught Aidan. Warm, motherly, has a weak spot for kitschy romance novels, "discovered" Aidan's pleasant voice when he was staying with them at the age of five. Ever since she has taught him old Irish ballads and frowns upon the fact that her beloved little nephew seemingly prefers singing drunken sailor's songs instead. Cousin: Cian Clancy. 32 years; Muggle; Patrick's son; accountant; very talented with mathematics and a skilled pianist; mostly lives his life "in the city" where he has rented a small flat. Still can't fathom the idea of his aunt and cousin being wizards and therefore mainly ignores the problem. Cousin: Donal Clancy. Former Hufflepuff; Aidan's favourite cousin; used to share a room with Aidan when the latter visits the Galway-Clancy's – which happens quite frequently. You can expect Donal and Aidan to get into trouble every single time because despite being a clever young man Aidan will revert to a twelve-year old at any given opportunity when he's with Donal. External Appearance: Shaggy brown hair, friendly blue eyes, pale skin. Has an Irish accent that increases with his level of agitation (or alcohol). Aidan is mostly seen in comfortable clothes when not at work. Usually he chooses his wardrobe after the criteria 'is comfortable' and 'stains wash out easily'. When at work and things are bound to get a little messy Aidan likes to wear colourful bandanas to keep his hair out of his face – the more atrocious the pattern of the aforementioned bandana, the better. In connection to his tendency to tinker with everything that comes his way Aidan is also known to wear weird head-dress things (the meanings thereof are obscure to anyone but himself). Most of the time Aidan shows an appalling lack of style and likes to combine colours or patterns that make other people's eyes hurt. He is seemingly immune to that charming effect. Unless he practices his katas regularly, Aidan suffers from back aches. He has no idea why that is but apparently the katas help where traditional medicine failed to do so. Distinguishing marks: Some small scars form Quidditch. Otherwise Aidan has shown an almost ridiculous lucky hand in managing to keep himself in one piece. Hair: Brown, curly and defying gravity. Seriously, when witnessed just after waking up Aidan looks as if his hair has a life of its own. Eyes: Very blue. Very friendly. First Impression: When tinkering with his technical toys at work: Oh dear Salazar, what the hell is that?!? Under 'normal' circumstances: Varies between 'Harmless goofball.' and 'Oooh, I want to pinch your cheeks!' Internal Personality: Open, friendly, used to be very cheerful and optimistic but has become a bit more subdued recently, stubborn once he reaches a decision (it also takes a lot of time for him to admit that he has made a mistake. Once Aidan has admitted it, though, he'll quickly make amends), enthusiastic, energetic (perhaps overly so), extrovert, impulsive, a bit of a pyromaniac, sometimes overly dramatic, impatient, used to be a bit of a class clown though by no means a concurrence to Fred & George (both of whom he used to look up to), likes gossip and gruesome stories, a bit superstitious. If people don't act the way he wants them to, Aidan can get rather snappy. He also loves everything that has to do with technology and constantly builds something (like the walking toaster no one really needed. Especially not in the shower). He enjoys being underestimated and maintains a carefully crafted reputation of helplessness. However, due to some back problems that Aidan developed early during his time at university, he has been practicing martial arts for several years. For purely therapeutic reasons, of course. Just like the katana which he keeps in his living room is there for nothing but decorative purposes. He claims (usually with an innocent and completely insincere smile). Aidan is a surprisingly peaceful individual despite his fascination with martial arts. In fact he really only practices them for his aching back and the mere thought of using violence on a fellow human being mortifies him. Political Views: Actually, Aidan would prefer it if he were left alone with politics these days. Of course he used to be a firm supporter of Dumbledore and Harry Potter is a hero in his eyes but times have changed and now that things aren't as clear-cut as they used to be (or as Aidan used to perceive them), politics confuse him. He believes in human rights and isn't averse to grant those human rights to some of the creatures as well. Having grown up the way he did (which you can read all about in the 'History-section'), Aidan accumulated a lot of influences and opinions which were generously shared by the various members of his vast family, the old people his mother cared for and – last but not least – a variety of patrons who frequented 'Clancy's', his uncle's pub. As a result Aidan never quite managed to make up his mind what to think exactly and mostly went along with what his mother told him (which, curiously enough, made him very aware of the importance of womens' rights). He believes in tolerance and seriously doesn't care about heritage, blood status, hair colour or whatnot. Having experienced prejudice first hand in his final year in Hogwarts, Aidan is very careful to condemn a person or a creature without cause. On the other hand, he has the tendency to view things through science-coloured glasses first which leads to some curious convictions on occasion. Quirks/Habits: Aidan is one of these people who can't sit still. He is always moving and he just has to keep his hands occupied at all times which manifests itself mostly in the annoying tendency of his to fiddle and play with everything that comes within reach. When sitting, Aidan manages to twist his body into the most painful-looking positions which are perfectly comfortable to him but make most onlookers wince in pain. He nibbles his lip as a nervous gesture and sometimes tugs at his curls as if hoping to tug an idea out of his head (hasn't worked so far). When Aidan concentrates very hard he occasionally forgets that he's not alone and starts talking to whatever he is working on at the moment, occasionally cooing at things and addressing them as 'my Prrrrrecious'. Due to the fact that Aidan hasn't used magic for a long time his spells tend to blow up half of the time which has given him the reputation of a pyromaniac which really isn't that far from the truth. Strengths: A certain charisma, very energetic, friendly, outgoing, idealistic, compassionate, absolutely honest (which can also be a weakness, because Aidan is incapable of lying or hiding his feelings. You can read in his face like in an open book). He is rather skilled when it comes to the Muggle way of fighting though by no means an expert. Aidan's magical strengths are few and far between at the present time as he is currently trying to remember the stuff he has forgotten during his time living among Muggles. Due to the fact that magic itself seems somehow changed it's the theoretical subjects such as History of Magic and Ancient Runes that give him the least trouble. For some reason he gets into Potions rather quickly as well. Weaknesses: Easily influenced, too stubborn for his own good, tends to blow things up (especially lately), easily distracted, almost never thinks before he speaks, competitive, impulsive. He's addicted to caffeine. Seriously, Aidan minus caffeine equals looks of pure confusion and complete incomprehension of everything that's being said to him. Aidan's skills when it comes to fighting with magic are abysmal. In fact, currently most magic that exceeds the standard spells is giving him a fair amount of trouble despite the fact that he is catching up as quickly as possible. Especially offensive spells are giving him trouble which makes him a target as long as an opponent isn't close enough for him to use a little Jiu-Jitsu. Fears: Losing he use of his hands. This is almost a phobia with him but the mere thought of being incapable of performing the exact work he currently does scares Aidan to death. Additionally, Aidan isn't too fond of flying. He maintains the point of view that people would have been given wings if they were intended to fly and is a bit scared of heights. Or a bit more scared. Philias: Guinness. Coffee. Muffins. Medicine. Fire. Loud music. Technology and inventions. Aidan is a big fan of Japan and Japanese culture, speaks about three words of Japanese and would do anything to visit the place one day. For the time being, however, he has a picture pinned to his wall. That has to suffice. Martial arts and the philosophy connected to them. Sushi. Hobbies/Interests: Aidan enjoys building and repairing things and sometimes takes stuff apart and puts it back together just to see how it works. In a harsh contrast to that, he is fascinated with traditional Chinese medicine and the philosophy that surrounds it. Aidan regularly practices various forms of Martial Arts as his back will protest most severely if he skips a training. His preferred forms include jiu-jitsu, escrima and kendo (because it's elegant) though he has been known to sniff into several others, too. What started out as a means to impress a girl and help him with his back her turned into a full-blown hobby and life-style which extends to a point where Aidan can be caught doing a bit of qigong or tai chi whenever he feels that his chi is a bit off. Of course one might argue that the top of his desk isn't the best place for a spontaneous meditation. Aidan is a passionate drummer. He has briefly considered a career as a rock star but somehow not everyone agreed that loud equalled talented. He has taken his drums with him to London and is very grateful for the fact that the only Charm he has never unlearned is a Silencing Charm which allows him to practice to his heart's content. Favourite Belongings: *His fish. According to Aidan they're the nicest fish ever. *The katana he was given upon leaving Dublin. It was a gift from his trainer and Aidan regularly uses it when going through his katas. Other times he keeps it in top condition in its protective sheath. *A meagre little plant that claims to be a bonsai. Every little leaf fills Aidan with a ridiculous amount of pride. *An original Clancy's glass. It's a touch of home. Favourite Places: *Clancy's: His uncle's pub where Aidan practically grew up in. It's loud, crowded and rowdy and Aidan really loves it. *The Hogwarts library: His refuge during school time and especially the first months of his 7th year. He always got along really well with Madame Pince. *The forbidden village just right outside Wizarding Connacht: This is where Aidan spent the other half of his youth and he connects many pleasant memories with this place. *The small balcony at the back of his flat: whenever possible Aidan will spend a few minutes on it before going to sleep. The atmosphere and view overlooking Mrs. Pringles' garden is incredibly soothing to him. *Japan: He has never been there but in his mind it's the best place ever. Secrets: *While Aidan was just as mean to Luna Lovegood as the other Ravenclaws, he never really thought her mad. In fact, he only participated in the so-called pranks out of fear that people would turn on him. He's incredibly ashamed of that fact. *He's a virgin. And terminally shy. *Aidan is afraid that if he were ever to use violence he could find that he actually likes it. That thought disgusts him but it won't go away. *He cries at chick flicks. Magic Boggart: His family tortured. Especially his mum and his cousin Donal. Patronus: A fox – symbolizing camouflage, adaptability, integration, tricksters, shape shifters, and possessors of great magic. Mirror of Erised: Himself back in Ireland, working as a successful physician with his family all around him being cheerful and surrounded by Guinness. Amortentia Potion: Coffee, freshly-cut grass, the smell of new books and something that smells suspiciously like a woman's perfume though Aidan really cannot say what it is or who it belongs to. Wand: 12 inches, pliable, dragon heartstring core, rowan tree. *''Rowan Tree Symbolism:'' (the Sensitivity) - full of charm, cheerful, gifted without egoism, likes to draw attention, loves life, motion, unrest, and even complications, is both dependent and independent, good taste, artistic, passionate, emotional, good company, does not forgive. History In the spring of 1979 a young and idealistic Coilean Chambers left the safety of his father's house to find truth, inspiration for his grand masterwork and the 'soul of the Irish'. He had the idea of looking for these things among 'the simple people' as he called it – a fateful decision that led him right into Patrick's pub one night. There, he met Deidre, freshly out of Hogwarts and unsure what to do with her life who spent her time helping out her brother. Coilean immediately fell in love with what his overly-romantic soul dubbed "the perfect Irish woman" while Deidre was attracted by the attention of the fine gentleman. What followed was an affair full of passionate declarations on love and grand gestures that culminated in Coilean marrying Deidre against his family's wishes. Everything was perfect. Until, a few short weeks after their marriage, Coilean caught Deidre making a Pepper-up Potion to cure a cold – a thing that sent the superstitious man into a right panic as the Potion started blowing up purple fumes at the moment he entered. Startled by his reaction, Deidre reflexively turned around and pointed his wand at him, ready to hex him into oblivion. That proved too much for poor Coilean who – by now – had tasted enough of the simple life and secretly longed for the comforts of his old life. Happily embracing this opportunity to part, he claimed that Deidre had lied to him and therefore their marriage had lost its foundation. He left her the same evening and without knowing that Deidre was pregnant. Deidre gave birth to Aidan six months after her divorce among the elders of "Wizarding Connacht" who helped her delivering an unusually loud baby to the world. Being a proud and independent woman Deidre did not contact Coilean but decided to make a living on her own – with a care service for old witches and wizards, many of which had lost their families to the first war against Voldemort and no longer had anyone to care about them. In return, Aidan became the son of half of Wizarding Connacht as everyone delighted in supporting poor, hard-working Deidre. In addition to that Deidre had the full support of Patrick and Sinead Clancy, so little Aidan spent a lot of his youth either roaming Connacht and being coddled and spoilt by its population or wandering around Galway harbour and helping out Pat and his wife in the pub. It was here where Sinead discovered Aidan's musical talent when an old sailor was just about to teach the over-excited child a few more colourful verses of an old song. Sinead intervened most determinedly but her interest was caught. The child had a pleasant voice and she had found someone she could sing her beloved ballads with. In turn, Aidan also discovered something in that pub: namely the drums that were dusting quietly in a dark corner. Being attracted to noise from an early age Aidan felt as if St. Patrick's Day, New Year's Eve and his birthday had come all at once and started teaching himself to play the drums with utmost enthusiasm (much to the chagrin of his family whose quiet time had come to an abrupt end). Finally, at age eight the Clancy's (and some of the guests who had known Aidan since he was a toddler) managed to save some money and buy Aidan his own (though used) set of drums he could take home with him. From that day on Deidre was forced to use a lot of silencing charms. Aidan's magical talent manifested rather late, so that his mother had already been half-convinced that he was a Muggle. Aidan was out investigating one of the "forbidden" villages with some other children who delighted in annoying their parents just as much as Aidan did, when – as it is wont ever now and then – some older children decided to play a prank. Whilst Aidan & Co. were investigating the village they sneaked up on them before suddenly jumping out of their hiding places, screaming and yelling and generally giving the younger kids a hearty scare. Aidan's scare, however, turned out to be a bit louder than the other kids' as his magical ability manifested and the nearby rotten barn the older children had used as their hiding spot exploded in a colourful spectacle of red, yellow and green fireworks. Shortly after, Aidan received his Hogwarts letter. Coming to Hogwarts was one of the high points of Aidan's life. To his own surprise he was hardly scared but rather happy and excited about meeting so many other wizards – under the age of seventy-six, even! Over the years Aidan has shown himself a loyal friend and mostly a supporter of the Trio – especially when it came to antagonizing Snape. Aidan has had his fall-outs with the Trio i.e. back in his fifth year when he believed the Daily Prophet and thought that Harry was a fraud. This, however, changed when Aidan read the article in the Quibbler and he finally came around and joined Dumbledore's Army. Aidan has made many friends and acquaintances in other Houses (especially through the DA) and was generally friendly with everyone. He turned out to be a pretty good student and had the tendency to goof off in class as he still retains a large portion of his playful nature to the present day. He fought alongside Dumbledore's Army during the attack on Hogwarts in May 1997 and suffered the consequences afterward when he suffered from a lot of prejudice and unfair treatment by the Death Eaters – not only because of his involvement in the fight but also due to the fact that he was a Half-Blood. Nevertheless, Aidan's stubborn nature helped him prevail and determined to finish his education properly, he defied his family's wishes and returned to Hogwarts on September 1st. It turned out that Aidan's goal to make his N.E.W.T.s didn't last any longer than a month when in October 1997 Voldemort launched his assault against Muggles. Of course Aidan was just as shocked and terrified as the others but the real shock arrived a few days later. He received an owl, telling him that his cousin Donal who refused to return to Hogwarts had been present during the attacks. Donal was in a coma while his Muggle girlfriend had been killed and Aidan, who suddenly forgot all of his convictions in the face of seeing his beloved family harmed, decided that N.E.W.T.s were over-rated and returned home to Ireland. He would never take another step into Hogwarts again and never took his N.E.W.T.s. By October 8th 1997 the Second War was officially declared – a fact that Aidan noticed with passing interest as he spent all his time at Donal's side, coaxing his best friend back into the land of the living. Only later did Aidan realize that he was incredibly lucky to have escaped when he did and, thoroughly disillusioned with what he had learned and experienced at Hogwarts, Aidan decided to leave the wizarding world for good while Ireland, thankfully remained neutral in the conflict. This decision haunts him to the present day as Aidan still isn't sure whether it was sense or cowardice that made him react that way. He suspects it's a bit of both. By the summer of 1998 Aidan successfully finished his education at a Muggle school with surprisingly good results and had the fortune to get a place at the Royal College of Surgeons in Ireland (RCSI). Consequentially Aidan moved to Dublin where he shared a flat with George Bennett, a Muggle who started his studies at the Dublin Institute of Technology at the same time. Even during his first year which was dedicated to the Pre-Med Sciences, the two room-mates became close friends and developed the habit to discuss their various projects as George showed a certain interest in medicine and medical technology while Aidan's fondness of tinkering as he liked to call it, reawakened with a vengeance. During that time Aidan started suffering from massive back-aches as he spent far too much time cramped up over his books until one evening, over several pints of Guinness, a friend Aidan desperately tried to impress suggested accompanying her to her Martial Arts classes. Truth be told, Aidan was more than sceptic about the thing but he was also very interested in the girl (who later married his room-mate, George) and before he knew it, Aidan found himself confronted with another world. Which he mostly surveyed from his point on the mat as the dear girl strategically wiped the floor with him during his first training. The following evening Aidan was convinced he was going to die but went to training again and – though he kept returning with sore muscles – his back ceased hurting. A new routine was born. It was thus that Aidan spent his time as a student at the RCSI: either dividing his time between working at the Connellery Hospital, studying for his numerous exams, training or hanging out with George. In retrospect Aidan will always admit that those years, from 1999 to 2004, were among the best ones of his life. Upon graduating and receiving his diploma Aidan managed to get a job at the Connellery Hospital (first as an Intern, then as an emergency physician) where he worked in the Accident & Emergency department until he was offered a better place (and better payment) at the newly founded Connacht Central Hospital, a position he took in June 2007. For half a year things went not only well but rather brilliantly. Aidan got more sleep than he had in years, brushed up on his Martial Arts training as he had more time for such indulgences now and even had the opportunity to see his family more often. By Christmas time Aidan was convinced that he had the perfect life: a good job, some nice friends, a non-aching back and a lovely girlfriend who worked as a nurse in the same hospital. He had successfully banned magic from his life (with the exception of Silencing Charms which Aidan needed to keep playing the drums) and was happy. Then, around Christmas 2007 magic decided to re-invade his life. Unfortunately, it decided to do so in the shape of a tatzlwurm which had no business being in Ireland in the first place and being in a Muggle environment generally. As it was, the creature invaded the hospital and immediately launched an attack that killed several people on the spot. The Muggles, hardly capable of believing their eyes were an easy prey and Aidan, too, was rooted to the spot in fear when he first set eyes on it. However, the tatzlwurm lunged and before he had a chance to react, hurled his girlfriend against a nearby wall, killing her instantly. That moment something snapped in Aidan and with a ferocity he hadn't expected to find in himself, the young man pulled out his wand (which he carried with himself on all occasions despite having left the Wizarding world) and fought the creature magically in the presence of dozens of terrified Muggles. By the time the wurm was defeated as it couldn't withstand an irate wizard – no matter how many spells he had forgotten in the meantime - it was hard to decide whether the Muggles were more afraid of the monster or the doctor. To make things worse, a moment later the place was swarmed with Ministry Officials and Obliviators who were slightly taken aback to discover a wizard amidst the chaos. As it was, the matter was taken care of quickly, a cover-up story devised and all Muggles obliviated. Aidan, however, had the pleasure of spending a night in the Ministry of Magic's holding cell being questioned again and again about his part in the whole thing. By the morning magic had been re-established in his life, Aidan had caught up with everything that happened in the past years and – to his surprise – he had a job offer. His first reluctance was quickly dissipated by some helpful hints reminding Aidan that he was in for a world of trouble for using magic in the face of Muggles, no matter if used in self-defense or not, and that resigning his current job really would be his best option. Quite disheartened Aidan gave in to that argument and left his Muggle life behind, partially in order to comply with the Ministry (for he really had enough trouble by now) and partially because the hostial and Connacht reminded him too much of Anne, his deceased girlfriend. Two days later Aidan was re-located to London where he started a Ministry-sponsored program to re-acquaint him with the life as a wizard and prepare him for his new job. Initially it was planned for Aidan to work as a Healer and support Anthony Goldstein. However, after he almost caused a mass panic at St.Mungo's where he cheerfully suggested that using stitches would be a good idea and asked for a shot of lidocaine for his patient, the idea was dropped pretty quickly. As he had signed a contract, though, Aidan insisted on getting some job after being forced to abandon his old one. His knowledge of microbiology, a branch of medicine Aidan had written his doctorate on as well as his expertise of all things concerning Muggles and their technology, Aidan was tentatively stuck with the Regulator's Research & Design department. It wasn't long before Aidan had prepared the first sketches for microscopes, certain lamps etc. he needed and before he knew it the preparation time had gone by and he joined the Regulators for real. These days Aidan is still getting acquainted to his new job and has only started to build up a new life in London. The fact that he refuses to design weapons has already gotten him into trouble and only his work as a microbiologist and the 'Great List of Dirt' that he is working on have kept him from landing on the street. It is planned for Aidan to take part in field missions soon, so he can collect his evidence while he still gets special training to help him remember all the spells he forgot. Meta Journal: _aedan PB: Hugh Dancy Player: Odyssey Category: Characters Category: Regulators